


Love Bound

by DeansCherryPie67



Series: Destiel FanFics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Castiel Loves Dean, Castiel and Dean in Love, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Loves Castiel, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansCherryPie67/pseuds/DeansCherryPie67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is fighting in Heaven with his brothers and sisters, but when something goes wrong down on Earth and the tether he and Dean share tells Castiel that's something's REALLY wrong, he'll have to risk their relationship to find them. Bit can Dean get over himself and forgive Castiel for what he has to do or will it end in flames?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bound

**Author's Note:**

> None if these characters belong to me, nor the show they're portrayed in. Thanks and happy reading. ☺

Dean and Castiel had been together for a while when the "Civil War" started in heaven. All the angels were panicked, fearful of Jeremiah. Dean hadn't seen Cas in a few weeks, he could feel the tether that tied them to one another though. Cas was alive at the very least. Dean had been thinking about him, more like worrying, when he heard the deafening sound of tires scratching on the asphault. He looked up just in time to see the bright lights as the big truck plowed into the side of the Impala. Then he was out.

. . . . .

Sam awoke a few minutes later, a horn was blaring somewhere far away, his head hurt and he felt like curling up into a ball and going to sleep. But he knew he couldn't, he knew what it felt like to have a concussion and this was the worst one yet. He could faintly smell the stentch of gasoline, slowly his senses recovered and he realized the horn he heard was coning from the Impala, he looked over and Dean was pressed roughly against the steering wheel. Sam grunted as he unclicked the seatbelt, reaching for his brother's neck to feel for a pulse. It was very faint but he was alive, he looked around the accident and the eighteen wheeler had tippled over in the road. The driver must have passed out in the front seat because Sam saw no movement. Hebpulled his phone from his pocket and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" A lady asked on the other end.

"There's been a wreck, I'm not sure where we are but my GPS is on. My brother, he's unconscious. The driver of the vehicle must be the same." Sam said and he heard typing, then the computer beeper.

"We're tracking your location, just stay on the line and relax. What's your name?" She asked and Sam sighed, he didn't have time for the routine questions. He put the phone on the dashboard and turned to face Dean again.

"Dean, hey man. Wake up." Sam said and tapped his shoulder gently, so not to hurt him.

"Dean." He said, his voice a little more stern.

"Dean!" Sam yelled his name but there was still no response.

. . . . .

Cas could tell something was wrong, the teather weakened. Dean was unconscious, he could feel it. Cas was weakened, his powers nearly drained as Dean remained unconscious. Castiel didn't know what was wrong, he could barely walk. He would have to break their tether, he had to find them but he couldn't do it this weak. He strained to break the tie, his mental grip nearly too weak but he finally broke their link. He was instantly brought back to his full health, and he could hear Sam praying to him for help. Cas located Sam's prayers and then he stood behind Sam. Dean was laying in a hospital bed, cords and tubed everywhere. San sobbed as he prayed, his voice loud in the small room.

"Sam, what happened?!" Cas asked him and Sam turned to face Cas. Their gazes met and Cas sighed, Sam was crying quietly. Cas put a hand against Sam's shoulder and felt his pain, Cas went to place two fingers against Sam's head but he stopped him.

"Him f-first." Sam said, tears streaming steadily. Cas nodded and walked to the side if Dean's bed, Cas touched his fingers to Dean's forehead and pulled away. He could feel the sting of what he'd come to recognize as tears, it took a few minutes but Dean woke up. His eyes found Cas' and they stared at each other for a while. Just glad that they both were ok.

. . . . 

Dean had been surprised when he saw Cas, but only for a moment. He'd some how known that he'd find him, no matter what, Cas always found him. Then he realized something, the tether was gone. Dean tried to sit up, he felt no pain.

"Hello Dean." Cas greatest him as he always had.

"Cas, the tether. It's gone." Dean sand and Cas nodded, he knew? But why did he look so. . .indifferent?

"Why?" Dean asked, Cas sighed and looked at the floor. His hand grabbed Dean's instinctively.

"I had to break it, Dean." He explained, Dean growled.

"Why?" He asked again, voice angry as tears of complete anger began to sting in his euwa. Cas sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes sad and guilty.

"You were unconscious and it was affecting my strength. And I couldn't find you, I knew you were in trouble but the only way to find you was to break the tether and listen to see if San was praying for me. It was an absolute must, Dean." Castiel explained, Dean's hand tightened against Cas'. Dean looked to Sam for the first time and sighed angrily. Cas had broken their tether for Dean's own brother. Sam and Cas. Sam and Dean's angel, his angel. Dean let go of Cas' hand, he felt betrayed and his heart bad begun to ache. His agel had broken their tether, how could he do such a thing? Knowing how Dean felt about him. Dean closed his eyes and turned his head away. He was hurt, tears began to drip down his face. He felt Cas' fingers wipe the tear away and he forced himself not to lean into the touch. He had to remind himself he was angry at Cas, Dean pulled away from him. Cas sighed sadly.

"I understand your anger with me." Cas told him and Dean heard the tears in Cas' voice as he spoke.

"Call if you need me." Cas told them but Dean didn't plan on ever calling him again, ever.

. . . . .

Cas' heart was broken, tears streamed down his cheeks as he took a seat on the park bench. He didn't feel like returning to heaven, he felt too weak. . .too weak to even stand. Dean had pushed him away, Sam had needed Cas but Dean didn't understand that everything Cas had done was for him, everything Cas ever did was for Dean. Cas didn't care that a couple of mothers were watching him, didn't care at all. He knew he must have looked strange, with his head dropped and tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Cas." Sam had followed him, Cas sighed loudly. He was always happy to see Sam and Dean, but today it was too much to bare. Sam looked too much like Dean in the moment, Sam sat next to him but Cas couldn't look at him. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam. I almost forgot." Cas said, voice sad and flat. He brought two fingers up to meet Sam's forehead. There was a visible change in the man's face. Where he had been pale and weak looking, his nose broken, his facewas now back to his natural color and his nise was straighter than ever. Cas guessed Sam had broken his nose several times.

"Thanks, Cas." Sam said and Cas nodded, he tried everything to think of something besides Dean Winchester. But it was hard, his brain was fuzzy and he found it difficult to think clearly. His mind went back to Dean, that's all Hus brain seemed to be able to comprehend. Sam sighed from beside him and stood.

"I'll talk to him, now that I can think without getting a migraine." Sam said, Castiel nodded.

"Thanks Sammy." Cas whispered and Sam walked away, Cas wished he could feel Dean's fingers intertwined in his own. Wished he could kiss his lips, hold him as he slept. But he didn't think he'd ever see Dean's face again.

. . . . .

Sam walked into Dean's room, the soft beeps of the machines giving him some much needed courage. Dean was looking out the window as he pulled his jacket over his shoulders. He'd taken his IV out and the rest of the tubes and wires off. Sam cleared his throat and Dean looked back at Sam, his face went sad. Apparently he'd wanted Sam to be Cas. Dean sighed and looked back out the window.

"I don't think you understood why Cas had to break the tether." Sam said and Dean sighed loudly.

"I understood perfectly fine." Dean said, he obviously didn't.

"He's outside in the park, Dean. Crying his eyes out in front if a lot of children, he loves you. Can't you see it?" Sam asked and Dean glanced up at his younger brother, both knew what he'd said was the truth but Dean didn't want to believe it. Or couldn't, either way he was being stupid. Sam sat in the chair he'd spent all night and most of the day in, he sighed softly.

"Dean, you're my brother and I love you but you're ignorant, self-centered, and plain stubborn." Sam told his brother; Dean scoffed at him. Other that that, he offered no other response for a while.

"Maybe you're right." Dean admitted and sighed loudly.

"Go talk to him. I bet he's still there." Sam stold him and Dean looked at him. He nodded slowly.

"Thanks." Dean said as he walked past him and through the door.

. . . . .

Cas was still sitting, his eyes were dry now though. No tears fell down his cheeks because he'd just about convinced himself he didn't need Dean, but as soon as he heard his voice behind him he knew he'd been fooling himself.

"Cas?" Dean's voice asked softly, Castiel closed his eyes as he felt the tears start to burn again. Dean sat next to him, Cas' eyes floating open after a few moments. He didn't look up at Dean though, he didn't think he'd be able to stand it.

"I'm sorry, Cas." Dean said and that forced Cas' eyes up to him. Deans eyes were soft and showed nothing but love.

"You are not the one that had to break our tether." Cas said, Hus voice weak and sad.

"No, but I can imagine how hard it must have been." Dean whispered, Cas took a deep breath, his voice shaky when he answered.

"It was very difficult." Dean nodded, he reached his hand out to Cas. Cas looked down at Dean's hand and sighed happily. He placed his hand in Dean's, his heart seemed to pull itself back together again. He let a sigh out and looked up at Dean, his eyes were watching Cas.

"I love you Cas." Dean admitted with a blush.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas whispered and Dean smiles, leaning across the bench to place his lips against Cas'. They pulled away when a woman gasped, she his her son's eyes. Cas blushed brightly, Dean rolled his eyes and let his lips slide across Cas' again.

"Dean!" Cas complained halfheartedly but Dean wasn't listening; he was too lost in how soft Cas' lips were against his own.

. . . . .


End file.
